


Responsible Parties

by alexcat



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Memories, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Alan calls Ellie with a proposition. She is tempted to take him up on it.
Relationships: Alan Grant/Ellie Sattler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Responsible Parties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/gifts).



> To my recipient, I do hope you enjoy it. It gave me the chance to rewatch the movies, which is a good thing in and of itself.

Ellie knew that Alan had retired. He was 72! How the hell did he get so old? How did she? She was 54 now. Her kids were grown and Mark was retiring soon from the State Department. She still wrote, but had moved from children’s books back to books from her field of study, paleobotany. They didn’t sell as well, but it was nice to know she was still respected in her field. 

The one thing no one ever spoke about in her house was Jurassic Park. She wasn’t even sure her sons knew she’d been there. They knew Alan, though. The romance between her and Alan had died pretty quickly after Jurassic Park, but their friendship had lasted all these years. He came to visit at least once a year, sometimes more. The boys still called him ‘the dinosaur man’. 

That was why she wasn’t surprised to hear from him. 

“Hi, Alan,” she said as she answered, already having seen his name on her caller ID. 

“Hello, Ellie. How’s it going?” 

The first few sentences were always awkward, but their friendship won out in the end as they fell back into the old easy way of speaking they’d had years before. 

“I’m doing well. You?”

“Yeah. I, uh, got a call from Ian Malcom the other day.” 

She was a bit alarmed, but managed to keep her voice even. “Oh? What did Ian want?” 

“He says they’re still making dinosaurs.”

“They?”

“Henry Wu. He was involved in that mess down at Isla Nublar a couple of years ago.” 

“Geez. I’d hoped everyone had learned their lesson. I saw on the news where Ian is trying to get them all destroyed.” 

“He’s not wrong,” Alan said. 

“I agree with him, actually. While they were amazing, they had no place in this world. I read that Henry Wu had been stripped of his credentials.”

“Do you remember the first time we saw the brachiosaurus?” Alan asked.

Did she ever? It was the most amazing sight she’d ever seen, before or since. “I do. I wish Hammond had been more responsible. Science for its own sake is scary at best, disastrous at worst. But they were magnificent!” 

“Hammond meant well. It was Wu and the ones who wanted to profit who made a mess of it. They were so excited by their creations that they threw caution to the wind.”

“It was a terrible idea all the way around. You know that as well as I do.” What was Alan after? He was doing a great job of _not_ telling her why he’d called. 

“Ian means to do something,” Alan finally said. 

“ _Do something?_ Why don’t I like the sound of that?” 

“He means to find and destroy the lab that’s making dinosaurs. We think it may be in China, in a remote part of the north, near the Mongolian border.”

“We? You’re already involved?” 

He didn’t answer for a moment. “Yeah. He called and asked. What was I supposed to say?” 

“No? You couldn’t say no?” As much as she liked Ian, Ellie knew he was trouble. He could talk a person into doing anything, even Alan Grant, evidently. 

“I want to help. Ian is right. They’re not meant to live.”

Ellie sighed. She had been enjoying the peaceful life she and Mark had here in the country. “What do you want from me? I can’t help you destroy things.”

“Help me talk him into something less violent.”

“Almost anything is less violent than that!”

“I know. There has to be a way.”

“Aren’t there dinosaurs living in the wild in the US now?” 

“A few are. Maybe more than a few. I’m sure there are some in the hands of rich men all over the world as well. Maisie Lockwood and Claire Dearing are still campaigning to save them and people listen to them.”

“Malcolm campaigns just as hard to destroy them,” Elli reminded Alan. 

“People can’t seem to get that they are monsters, not fluffy little toys like the ones they sell in toy stores. Maybe a reminder of that would work better than Ian’s bombing idea.”

Ellie let what he said sink in. “Are you suggesting letting some of them loose deliberately?” 

“I think I might be.”

“I’m not sure I can be a part of this, Alan. This could hurt Mark and the boys, you, me, even Ian.” 

“Think about it. I’m meeting with Malcolm tomorrow here in Wyoming. I’ll see if I can talk some sense into him.”

“I won’t hold my breath,” Ellie told him before she hung up.

*

Ellie didn’t tell Mark that Alan had called. He wouldn’t tell her to stay out of it, he wouldn’t even argue with her about it. But he would be wounded, wounded that she’d throw down everything and run at  
Alan Grant’s call. And he would not be all together wrong. She would always love Alan Grant. Maybe not like she did all those years ago, but she did love him still and she was just as sure that he still loved her. 

She didn’t talk about Jurassic Park at all to anyone, but deep inside, she knew it was the most vivid and wonderful time of her life. What could beat seeing real, live dinosaurs? She’d never been so afraid in her life, but she’d also never been so alive. 

She knew from the moment Alan said hello that she was going to help him and Ian do whatever they felt they had to do. They could blame Hammond and Masrani. But the truth was that they were all to blame. The only one who had truly seen them for what they were was Muldoon and look where it had gotten him. 

She sat down at her computer and began to search for dinosaur sightings. There had been a lot around Northern California, but that was where Lockwood, Hammond’s ex-partner, had kept the dinosaurs he’d stolen. There had also been pterodactyl sightings within a several hundred mile radius of Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. Alan told her that he was sure they’d escaped after his visit last visit. More disturbing were reports of velociraptors all up and down Central America even into Mexico. 

She checked for reports in Asia and, sure enough, there were reports of strange animals that looked like dinosaurs near the Mongolian border. While the Chinese had said nothing one way or the other, the Mongols had destroyed all the creatures they’d come across. There was also the odd sighting in New York and even a few in Florida. 

The simple fact was that the dinosaurs were breeding in the wild. That much was clear. Ian had warned that it would happen all those years ago, even before Alan had found raptor eggs. The larger ones seemed to be confined to Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar before the volcano erupted, so even if they still lived, they weren’t a threat. They were too big to move about or stow away on boats. The birds had simply flown. The raptors had been bred in far too many locations and had the intelligence to escape. Some of the smaller ones like the compsognathus could easily hop unseen on a boat or ship and spread from one place to another easily.

Dammit! 

Alan and Ian were right. They had to do something. The earth had barely been able to sustain the dinosaurs in their own time. It certainly couldn’t do so now. Even if they stopped the making of more, there were enough in the wild now that they would eventually become a huge problem.

Perhaps if they could find the lab, they could simply contaminate the samples and thus set Wu back in his production. She knew that the lab in the old Jurassic Park had been mostly cold storage for the embryos and incubation for the eggs. Maybe they could figure a way to cut power to the whole facility and disable any backups. 

Was she really doing this? Had she lost her mind? 

Maybe. 

It was less violent than Malcolm’s solution and while not perfect, it was one that might be doable. 

She felt responsible – so did Alan, so did Ian. They had been there. They’d seen it all and they’d pretended that it was all Hammond’s fault or Henry Wu’s fault. But it wasn’t entirely true. They had been seduced by the whole thing, too. It was time to pay up and try to stop it all before it was truly and tragically too late. 

She picked up the phone. “Alan, I’m in. I have some ideas. Can I come with you to meet with Ian?” 

A new adventure had begun. 

Again.


End file.
